


Closet

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunting, Investigating, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, closet, dark closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader accidentally called Cas.  They had to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

You moved through the office as quietly as possible, the beam of your flashlight leading you. You get to the desk and look over the papers that were skewed across the top. Taking out your phone, you quickly snap some pictures. A noise outside the door made you pause and switch off the light. 

Shit.

You moved quickly to the closet, shutting the door quietly behind you.

“Carlos,” you heard a gruff voice through the door. “Get it done, now.” 

You heard rustling in the office and realized it’s not Mark Ruddence, the man you were investigating. Someone else seemed to be interested in him as well. You pressed your ear up to the door, trying to hear what the other intruder was doing. You held your breath as you heard footsteps coming towards the closet. 

‘Dammit,’ you cursed yourself. ‘Of all times to not have Cas here. He could zap me…….’

“Y/N?” Castiel’s rough voice was suddenly next to you. 

Turning your head you quickly put your finger to your lips, signaling the angel to keep quiet. 

‘Y/N,’ Cas’ voice was in your head. ‘You called….’

You squint at him, not sure if you were comfortable having him read your thoughts. There were some things you didn’t want him to know. 

‘I’ll only hear what you want me to,’ Castiel assured you. 

You nodded, turning to face him. It was a tight squeeze in the closet, forcing you to be pressed against the trench coat clad angel. The footsteps moved away from the closet, causing you to sigh in relief. 

‘It’s not Mark Ruddence in there,’ you quirked your head towards the door. ‘Apparently someone else is interested in him.’

Cas nodded, ‘Did you find what we needed?’ 

You nodded, ‘It’s in my phone, I got pictures before he came in.’

The angel reached for you, his hand cupping your cheek. ‘Let me see.’ 

You gasped when you felt him delve into your mind, looking for the pictures that you shot with your phone. Cas’ hand moved to your mouth, covering it to keep you quiet. 

‘Sorry, Y/N,’ his cerulean eyes bore into yours as he concentrated on sorting out the images in your brain. 

You swallowed, your breathing shallow behind the celestial being’s hand. You closed your eyes, trying to keep the image that your aroused mind was trying to display. Cas didn’t need to see that. He didn’t need to see how much you were attracted to him, how his close proximity was making you wet, how you wanted to grab him and kiss him, shove him against the wall and dry hump him until both of you were sweaty, satisfied and spent. He REALLY didn’t need to see that.

A moan escaped Cas’ lips. 

Your eyes flew open, realizing that while you had been trying to keep him from seeing the dirty images in you mind it really just brought them forward. It let him see your yearning, your need. 

‘Y/N,’ his voice was back in your mind. His hand moved from your mouth, his fingers gently caressing your cheek. ‘Is that….is it what you want?’

You feel your cheeks starting to flush. You swallow, casting your eyes down. God, you felt like an idiot. ‘Yes.’ You thought. ‘I’m sorry.’

Cas moved his fingers to your chin, forcing you to look at him. ‘Don’t be sorry.’

His lips crashed into yours, taking your breath away. You moaned, feeling his tongue swipe across your lower lip, begging for entrance. 

‘Shit, Cas,’ you thought. ‘I had no idea.’

‘Y/N,’ his thoughts were thick with lust, pouring into you. ‘I’m going to make you ride me until you cum.’

His dirty thoughts spurred you on, you moved your hands through his hair, tugging him closer. 

‘Fuck, Cas,’ you were having a hard time not speaking out loud. All you wanted to do was cry his name out, moan, plead, anything.

Cas moved his lips down your jawline to your neck. He nibbled across your pulse point, his hands moving to your plaid button down’s buttons. ‘Y/N?’

You nodded your consent, your breasts heaving from anticipation. 

He slid you shirt off your shoulders, his hands cupped your black lace covered mounds. ‘Fuck, beautiful,’ his thoughts echoed through you. ‘So beautiful.’

You moaned as he removed your bra, his lips capturing first one nipple, then the other. 

‘Shhh,’ he admonished. ‘I don’t want to have to gag you.’

You bit your lip, trying to keep quiet. Cas’ ministrations to your sensitive nubs made it almost impossible to do so. 

Suddenly the angel gripped you, lifting you to wrap your legs around his waist. Pressing you to the door he thrust his pelvis into you. 

‘Shit,’ you thought as you felt his hard cock through your jeans. 

He thrust again, his eyes watching your reaction, trying to find your sweet spot. He gripped your round bottom, giving him leverage to slide his hard on against the apex of your legs. Then he hit that spot, that sweet spot that made your mouth open, ready to cry out. His head dipped just in time, his lips capturing yours to swallow your cries. 

‘Mmmm, Y/N,’ he thought. ‘I want to feel you cum, I want you to soak your panties.’

‘Fuck, Cas,’ you replied. ‘Keep doing that and I won’t last long.’

Castiel squeezed your ass, pressing you harder to him, redoubling his efforts. He ground into your mound, his hard cock rubbing deliciously across your engorged clit. He moved his lips to your neck, suckling dark spots onto it. 

‘I’m going to cum,’ you cried out in your mind. You threw your head back, a silent cry escaping your lips. 

Castiel pressed into you, allowing you to grind against his clothed shaft, riding out your orgasm. 

As your orgasm subsided your head fell to his shoulder. Cas’ lips trailed over your head to your temple, his hands holding you against him. 

You lifted your head, meeting his gaze. ‘Wow.’

Castiel blushed slightly at your praise. 

You smirked. ‘When we get back to the bunker, we’re doing this again. Without clothes.’


End file.
